Hot For A Teacher
by Katerina Petrova Salvatore
Summary: Beautiful and popular among her peers, Isabella Swan's life has always been superficial and easy. In an alternate universe, her parents' money can buy her everything and everyone she wants. Too bad her hot teacher is not for sale. This love, she's going to have to work for. Bella x Edward / Version 2.0
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to their rightful owner.

**Author's Note: **This story was originally published in year 2008. The year is 2012 and my present self do not find what my teenaged self wrote satisfactory at all. So for the sake of prospective readers out there, I decided to rewrite it. It was 13 chapters, all in all. There will be major changes in this version 2.0 so it's up to you if you want to read it again or not. Cheers!

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was the night before my first day of school… as a Senior.

Big deal. A lot of kids may be repeating this mantra in their head: "It's going to be a great school year and nobody can stop me." You would be a fool to believe a word of what I just said. Needless to say, that's not my mantra at all.

It could be my neighbor's though. God knows Angela Weber loves getting straight A's to make her daddy proud.

School is society in very little doses. Even if you survive high school, there's no saying if you will find yourself doing the same thing in the real world. Scary? You know it.

So instead of counting my pens and notebooks for school, I figured a night out would be better.

"Bella, my dear! What can I get you? It's on the house, babe," Shane, my favorite blond bartender offered. He was nice and good-looking. He knew I didn't need free drinks but he insisted anyway. Also, he knew I was a minor, but that never made him stop serving me alcohol. Just the way I like it.

A normal mother would flip but Renee thought everything I do is okay. She was a cool mom. And, she was married to a major league baseball player who made tons of money. Now, step-daddy was more than capable of buying anything, or even anyone. Phil's money brought and bought me places, people, and alcohol. Can't say I have any reason to complain.

Together, my parents owned a manor in this city, in France, in London... You get it.

Not to mention, a pretty messed up family they couldn't manage. The parents frequently traveled all over the globe. My beloved step-brother was away most of the time.

And so, freedom was mine.

"Just an apple martini," I answered with a smile. "Thanks." I winked at him.

Tric was famous for the best DJ performances. The ambiance was great; the alcohol was great; and the people were awesome. Just what you would expect from a high-class establishment in Los Angeles.

Benny Benassi was playing tonight and I loved his mixes. No wonder I found myself dancing with some girl friends who attended college downtown. They weren't my best friends but they were into clubbing just as I was, so we were cool. I giggled as I watched them go up on the tables to dance in the middle of the crowd.

I shook my head and said no. I didn't have it in me to go up there and get noticed by horny guys.

Just the same, my body swayed with the notes of the music as gracefully as I managed.

Several guys asked me for a dance, which I politely declined. All right, I had to be rude to some of them, but you know how persistent some of them can be. I had my ladies and unlimited supply of alcohol; I was not desperate to add men in the mix.

But I had to make an exception for this one. I was never so easily interested in just any hot piece of meat. Someone like the man now standing in front of me, on the other hand, _yes—a_ man so gorgeous, so god-like, and so sexy.

I think I just said the word _so _three times.

Pretty boy had the prettiest bronze hair and emerald green eyes. It took a lot of staring in spite the dim light to be able to know that.

"I'm Edward. You are?" he prompted, confidently.

"Isabella." Because it sounds more mature and sophisticated than Bella, you know.

And that was the start of something so passionate. We danced to every next song. The ladies left us alone after a wink and a nod of approval. They all thought he was super hot.

We talked, flirted some more, and made out a lot. Soon I felt the chaste kisses on my hair turn into open-mouthed, melting kisses down my neck.

Boy, was he skilled.

"How about we get out of here, pretty boy?"

Maybe I was a bit intoxicated at the time.

_A lot_ would suffice.

So I had a one-night stand. Big deal. I couldn't say I felt sorry at all for the fantastic night I had with this god-like man. I had to lie about my age but it wasn't like he was going to be my boyfriend after one night of mind-blowing orgasms. Totally worth it.

I heard most men did not want to hear from women after one-night stands, not that I could tell from my lack of experience. I wouldn't be surprised if this guy was just like everyone else.

So I left him a simple note.

_Find me if you want to. xoxo, Isa._

I probably should have known he would.

* * *

**A/N: **I plan to update this weekly. I'm writing a drabble ('My Baby') that I update daily, so that alone takes up most of my time.

I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think?

xx Katerina/ mmecullen


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The disquiet that enveloped me as I entered my parents' empty house was awfully unnerving that day. I had been used to living alone in California ever since my mom remarried. But it still got to me, sometimes.

I shook my head and ignored the uneasiness. I got ready for school the same way I had always used to.

At eight o' clock, I found myself in the school parking lot. Not surprisingly, my best friends Alice and Rosalie were late. Don't get me wrong; I didn't come early to school because I was excited. I just could not give a fuck if I looked extraordinarily beautiful on the first day of school. Those two, on the other hand… They got along for a reason.

Rosalie Hale had been my best friend since we were nine years old. As kids, we spent all our time together, every single day. It didn't matter if we were in the same private school, or that we shared classes by the hour. After school, she would be at my place or I would be at hers. We were inseparable until Jasper Cullen moved two doors down the street and decided to offer us Oreos in fifth grade. You see, Rosalie's mom strongly disliked junk food so we immediately jumped at the chance when Jasper gave us some. He continued bringing said junk food to school for the rest of the school year.

Yeah, we totally used him, and he loved every single day of it. Ask him, he'll confirm that he loves us both.

His best friend Emmett McCarty soon joined our little group in seventh grade because he had a thing for Rosalie. Eventually, Jasper and I decided that we should date each other as well. We were great for a while, until Alice Brandon came into the picture.

Yes, the same girl who was my best friend.

_"So, are you planning on getting back with Jasper this year?"_ she had asked me the other day ever so casually.

Let me think about it.

And the drama starts again.

Jasper and I had been dating a total of four years. On and off, we went, from the day that Alice Brandon showed up. Do I sound bitter? I didn't mean to.

There was a time I was sure that Jasper would be my husband one day. That was probably in eighth grade. Eh, I didn't know any better. We stayed together for a long time because we were just so good together. It was convenient and nothing bad came out of it since we were close friends.

It also helped that Jasper was really great in bed.

Great as in he does something new every time.

"Hey, Bella!"

Speak of the devil and he shall be seen.

Why did he have to wear that leather jacket? He knew how much I loved it on him. Ugh.

Hands down, Jasper Cullen was definitely gorgeous. I dated him for many convenient reasons, and him being smoking hot was just one of the best parts of it. He was a bad boy – and I loved it when he acted like one. In spite of the bad boy persona, Jasper treated me right.

"Hi, Jas."

He gave me a small peck on the lips, out of habit, of course.

And that's how our friends found us that morning.

Jasper stood next to me, nonchalantly hanging on to my waist, like he usually did. "Can I talk to you later?" he asked quietly.

I smiled at him and replied: "Of course."

"Let me walk you to class," Jasper offered.

I nodded appreciatively so we made our way to Grey Hall, with Alice and Rosalie tagged behind us. We all had Classic Music for first block, except for Emmett who had Trigonometry.

That would have sucked the life out of me too if that had to be my first class.

The classroom was already filled when we arrived. Most students were usually energetic on the first day of school as they shared their experiences from the last summer.

Alice and I were busy exchanging our stories. I had gone to Santorini for a summer vacation with the _fam bam_. I learned that Phil had bought a traditional Greek house for his and Renee's fifth anniversary. My stepbrother showed up for one week before he went back to his own life. It was quite eventful but I spent most of those two months by myself and with some friends I met there.

Rosalie and Jasper, on the other hand had a more interesting conversation of their own, effectively interrupting Alice.

"Jasper, do you know an E. Cullen? He's supposed to be our teacher." Cullen was not a common last name, so he had to be related to him as Rosalie insinuated.

Related to Jasper or not, E. Cullen was late on the first day of school.

"No, it can't be…" Jasper said in disbelief.

Suddenly, everyone was quiet and that was my cue to get ready for class.

I looked at the teacher for the first time as he wrote his name on the board.

Okay, so he was definitely not old and he had a sculpted back. It was easy to see through his thin, dark blue button down. If his backside was any indication of his front side, then there was fifty percent chance that this class could be fun.

It wouldn't hurt to have a good-looking teacher. Sometimes, that's what students need to get motivated to attend a class.

I immediately crossed my fingers, praying that he was just as beautiful from the frontal view.

And he was. He turned around, catching me off guard, and said: "Good morning class, my name is Edward Cullen. Welcome to _Music 101_."

Fuck my life.

Well his front looked definitely better than his back, all right!

I needed to find a way to drop this class – better yet, get into one under an old, boring teacher.

"Fuck." Oh, so it wasn't just me. Jasper looked like he was dealing with issues of his own.

"What's the matter?"

"He's my brother," he replied firmly, confirming that he was indeed related to E. Cullen.

"Like, by blood?"

And I thought asking stupid questions was beyond me.

You know those times when you think your day couldn't get any worse? Well, I was just thinking that.

"All right, let's start the day right by checking everyone's attendance," Edward said.

I was screwed, big time.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think of this chapter?

xx Katerina/ mmecullen


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

An invisible cloak would have been very useful at the time. But guess what? That shit does not exist. I would have owned one otherwise. I'm sure Phil would be eager to provide the funds.

But I couldn't stay in that room either. So I bolted. Or tried to.

Rosalie held on to me with a questioning glance.

"Jasper Cullen?" I rolled my eyes. Did he really have to ask? I'm sure he had seen Jasper the first five minutes he was in the same room as his brother.

"Here!"

Everyone looked curiously at the two, attempting to connect the dots, most probably. But it should have been obvious—as clear as a sunny day, even. I mean, come on, just look at the similarities.

Yes, they were strikingly different in an odd way or another, but they both had that Adonis look going on.

When Edward called out to Jessica Stanley, that's when nausea hit me.

Stanley, Swan, shit.

I never thought the phrase 'knees shaking' applied in real life.

Well not until now.

"Isabella Swan?"

Here goes nothing...

I reluctantly raised a hand, which caught his attention.

Saying he was in shock would be an understatement.

"Isabella?" he said questioningly.

I had a feeling that an F was in my foreseeable future.

-

"What was that in Hottie Cullen's class? You looked like you were about to pass out!" Rosalie inquired as we grabbed our lunch.

I didn't miss the fact that she called him 'Hottie Cullen'. She made a nickname for everyone in that family. Carlisle was 'DILF Cullen', needless to say.

Oh yeah, definitely DILF material.

"What do you mean?"

That's right - denial works most of the time.

Rosalie raised a questioning brow at me. I didn't deserve that bitch brow. The fuck?

"Do you, like, know him or something?" Alice asked quietly.

How so?

"Nope, never met him in my life."

That sounded almost too convincing, I think.

We joined our other friends in the cafeteria. We always sat with Jasper and Emmett's friends. They were all in the soccer team, which explains why there were a close group. More often than not, the boys talked about game statistics and sometimes, the girls had smaller conversations of their own. This time, however, everyone had a question (or opinion) about Jasper's older brother.

Apparently, some of the guys felt threatened by Edward... which come to think of it, they should be.

"Damn. You should have seen the girls. They were like bitches in heat." Mike Newton remarked. "You'd think they have never seen a man before."

But they hadn't, really. They also didn't get to experience Edward for themselves. Sucks to be those other girls, then.

"Is that true, Rosie?" Emmett said curiously. She smiled wickedly and looked straight at me. "Yes, sweetie. Most girls were in la la land this morning."

Including me, of course.

"I haven't seen the guy in years and suddenly he's up on my ass, but as my teacher. How fucked up is that?"

How fucked up is it that I didn't know my boyfriend had an older brother?

"He just graduated his Pre-Med in NYU. What I do know is that he'll be in Med school soon, so he can't stay here for long."

I shook my head in resignation. Jasper knew most of my family, even my stepbrother and my closest cousin. Hell, I even brought him to France with me one summer so he could meet some of my family. And I thought it was supposed to mean something.

-

On Wednesday afternoon, I was at the registrar's. Mrs. Cope was a nice lady, especially when given proper incentive. Phil donated thousands of dollars to this school on my account and all staff members knew it. Usually, they were more than happy to bend over and do me favors.

Not this time.

Mrs. Cope said there was only one teacher supervising that Music class. It was a Senior gen-ed class so it wasn't on high demand like Literature and Arts, both of which were taken by students from grades ten to twelve.

"Can't you find another person to teach the subject? It doesn't matter if you need to pirate someone from Juilliard's faculty. I'm sure you can offer them an attractive compensation package that my dad can back up."

I was that desperate.

Yet I still found myself in Edward Cullen's class on Thursday.

"Miss Swan, who is your favorite classical music artist?"

"Britney Spears!" Tyler shouted from the back. His comment earned laughters from the entire class.

"Really, Tyler?" I said, annoyed and amused at the same time. I looked back at Edward and answered: "Schubert."

"Nice save, Miss Swan. Though I would appreciate it if you paid attention to my lectures rather than your boyfriend during class hours."

The fuck?

Jasper had his right arm around my shoulders, yes. But we weren't making out and I wasn't paying attention to him on purpose.

"I wasn't -"

"Save it, Miss Swan. I'll see you after class."

-

At three twenty in the afternoon I was outside Edward's office, waiting impatiently to have a word with him.

"What was that?" He was really starting to get on my nerves.

He closed the office door behind us to make sure we had complete privacy. This, I took notice of.

"You're seriously asking me that after what happened on Sunday night? You know what, you are something else, Miss Swan," he said nonchalantly. He paced nervously across the room, his scent lingering in the air more than necessary. It was quite intoxicating, to say the least.

"Edward," I started, only to be instantly corrected.

"That's Mister Cullen for you, Miss Swan." He intensely looked at me straight in the eyes.

For fuck's sake, just cut the shit. He was being more difficult than a rotten spoiled five year old.

"You were saying?" he continued.

Why did he have to be so gorgeous and sexy? And why did he have to be my teacher? Fuck my life.

"I don't want any complication with you, so can we just agree to forget what happened?"

It was worth a shot. If he agreed, I could get at least a C+ on my class card.

"How old are you again, Miss Swan?"

So I said I was twenty one. We had sex. Big deal. Couldn't he get over this already? It's not like I was about to file a law suit against him at the police station. I wasn't going to tell anyone if he agreed to keep it a secret, which I hoped he would.

"I don't think we can just forget it. It was quite a fantastic night, in my opinion. What do you think?"

I didn't think I could either. Best sex of my life, hands down. But why should I keep it in my memory bank if it was fast-becoming irrelevant?

"You can leave now," he said dismissively.

I stopped myself from giving him a polite curtsy. I would have subjected to his demands if he weren't so uptight.

And too bad he was such an arrogant jerk.

Too bad.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Check your inbox; I always make it a point to reply to all signed reviews. **

**Let me know how you find this story so far. **

**x Kat / mmecullen**

**PS You may want to check out my new story 'My Baby'. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Jasper told me that he wanted to talk to me after school, I think I had already known of his intentions.

By now, it was just like another rerun of One Tree Hill.

We would get back together on the first day of school, just like nothing happened two months ago. So there was no point in stopping the inevitable.

I needed company for dinner, and he needed me, too. At least, that's what he had told me.

"Mhmm, this is amazing." Jasper seemed to enjoy his salmon and kept complimenting Maria's cooking every five minutes. If Maria wasn't a fifty year old woman, I would've been jealous of how he sang praises to her like she was the only person on Earth who could cook so wonderfully.

You'd think he wasn't used to eating at five-star restaurants, the way he passionately complimented Maria every time she served a new course. But that was Jasper: he was a sweetheart. It was probably one of the things that made me like him.

"So, your brother." I had to ask. I'd been itching to ask.

"What about him?" He continued to chew nonchalantly, but I saw how his eyebrows creased in deep thought. Or in annoyance.

"You've never mentioned him," I pointed out. In all the years we had known each other, there was not even one time that he ever mentioned his name, let alone the fact that he had a brother.

"I don't really like talking about my brother."

It was obvious to me, really.

"Why not?"

Jasper dropped his utensils on his plate and gave me a pensive look. I looked away in an instant, afraid that he would know just how interested I was in Edward. I wanted to know why he had been kept away for so long, and why nobody ever talked about him.

Sure, I barely knew Jasper's parents. I had probably seen Mrs. Cullen only three times since we'd first met. And Dr. Cullen? I'd met him once.

Our parents weren't really the type to stay in one place for so long.

"He'll be out of town before you know it."

* * *

"Do you want to come up to my room?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

Jasper gave me a mischievous grin before throwing an arm around my shoulders. "After you, my lady."

And just like that we were back to square one.

* * *

Alice was nowhere to be found the next couple of days. I had expressed my concerns to Rosalie, and she said that Alice went on an emergency trip to New York for the rest of the week. I did not buy it, but what's done is done.

"So, I heard that you and Jazz are back together..." Rosalie was not one to beat around the bush.

I just shrugged. It was always easier that way.

"And Alice?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Alice will stay away from my boyfriend. She knows her place." I sincerely hoped that she did.

"Did Jasper make that clear?" she asked.

Jasper must have. I mean, at some point during break, they probably talked about it. He told me that there was no other girl for him but me.

Sure, keep telling yourself that, Bella.

"Does he really need to spell it out for her?"

A girl must know when she is clearly not wanted. The question is, was Alice really unwanted?

"I'm just saying..."

I guess deep down, Rosalie knew that I still had trust issues incompletely resolved over school break.

"We were broken up, Rose. It's not like he cheated on me."

We were broken up when I slept with his brother too, you know.

But some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

It was after school at the soccer field. Jasper had practice, and as a dutiful girlfriend, I stayed to watch him and the team. I sat on the bleachers, waiting for Coach Clapp to call for a well-deserved break.

I was getting bored. And whenever I had nothing to do, I thought about Edward Cullen.

It confused me how I dreaded seeing him again after our Monday meeting. I told myself too many times that if I ever, so unfortunately, saw him in the school hallway, I would keep my mouth shut and go my merry way.

I thought I didn't want to see him, but I always wondered where he was, how he was doing, and if he had moved on.

Of course, he had moved on. I mean, it was just a one-night stand, right? Men move on so easily, I tried to convince myself. I almost believed that I didn't care, but when I thought about him, it stung.

I was a bad girlfriend.

"What's on your mind?" I was startled by Jasper coming out of nowhere. Huh.

"Hey-" Then he brushed his lips against mine.

There was a time when I would have reveled in his affection, but clearly, it didn't work that way anymore.

"Want to hang out at my place after practice?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Yep, I knew what he meant all right.

"Uhm, what about Tyler's party?" One of the boys from the team was throwing a back-to-school party that night. High school parties were not really my thing, but I was forced to go because of my friends. And Jasper.

"We'll be there at midnight. The party won't be in full swing until then."

At Coach Clapp's whistle, the boys went back to the field.

So I thought about Edward again.

* * *

Jasper moved so damn good.

He showered my neck with open-mouthed kisses, grinding into me over and over.

Thud, thud. I felt my head pounding due to lack of air. If I allowed myself to breathe, surely I would be gasping.

"Spread your legs wider. I want to go deeper."

His blond hair was disheveled, all wet and sticky from the sweat. And all of it was so crazy, because I could feel his thrusts all over my body, from head to toe.

"Ungh, yes, that's it!"

Then he went harder, so hard that our bodies were bouncing into and off the bed. I was afraid that his furniture would break.

And just as I was about to reach my climax, I gasped. "Edward!"

Edward quietly stood at the door, still as a statue, yet his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

Fuck my life.

* * *

A/N: I have been horrible for the lack of updates. I'm so, so sorry! I just got caught up with life and have been so busy with work. There's no valid excuse for my negligence, but I swear that I will do better.

I replied to all reviews, or at least I think I have. Thank you very much for all the support. Now, please tell me if you're still interested to read more?

x Katerina


End file.
